1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for using waste energy to heat water, and in particular a system in which the waste heat in air conditioning and refrigeration systems may be used in conjunction with existing hot water systems without modification thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of waste heat from refrigeration apparatus to heat water is well known and many teachings in the prior art have shown systems and apparatus for this purpose. For example, the following U.S. Patents are illustrative of this general principle: U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,876 to Wetherington, Jr. et al; U.S. Pat. No. 2,562,651 to Whitney; U.S. Pat. No. 2,125,842 to Eggleston and U.S. Pat. No. 1,922,132 to Holmes.
Many of the prior art systems provide a heat exchanger between the refrigeration system compressor and condenser. The water from a storage tank is circulated, generally by a pump, through the heat exchanger, picking up heat from the superheated refrigerant line. Various temperature valves, temperature switches, thermostats and the like are necessary to prevent excess heating of the water and to protect the system from freezing temperatures when the heat exchanger is located outside, resulting in extra cost for such apparatus and the maintenance thereof.